


Least of All Me

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena's not sure about this, and she has enough to focus on anyway, but Salazar won't take "Wait" for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least of All Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stumble Upon challenge at HPFC with a song, Nobody's Man by Tina Dickow, and the picture http://www.stumbleupon.com/su/2hfgDZ/www.outdoor-photos.com/_photo/3797977.jpg

Her hands are in the pockets of her gown as she walks the grounds. It is autumn, Rowena's favorite season, and Hogwarts' very first year starts tomorrow. She tells herself that she's not at all uneasy, but it's a lie. Godric is confident that the school will be a success. She isn't so sure.

Helga and Godric already love it here, and Salazar… well, Salazar is Salazar, so she has no idea how he feels. Nervous, she expects, if only because they're all a bit nervous.

The gnarled trees along the path give the school in the background a historic look even newly built. Rowena stops to touch one, standing in a beam of autumn sunlight.

"Rowena."

She turns, shading her eyes against the sun, and smiles hesitantly. "Good afternoon, Salazar."

"Closer to evening," he says, looking up at the falling sun.

She nods.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" he says.

She nods again. Rowena's not used to carrying on such long conversations with Salazar, of all people, and she feels her heart speed up to fill the silence.

Salazar leans against her tree and looks at her - just looks at her - and Rowena feels her palms start to sweat. She wipes them on her gown surreptitiously.

He steps even closer, a strange expression in his green eyes, and Rowena shivers.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asks in a blunt way more suited to Godric. She blinks. She blinks again.

"No," she says.

Salazar flashes his teeth in a grin. "Ro, darling, you may be the brightest of us four, but even I can tell when you're lying."

The sun is dropping faster and the shade presses around Rowena. She shakes her head. "I'm not," she insists.

He steps closer - too close, much too close - and cradles her head in his hand. Rowena doesn't meet his eyes.

"I can't," she blurts. "This isn't - you're not - I'm not right for you, I'll just mess everything up, I barely even know you, do I-"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

A few moments later, he pulls away and she stares at him.

He runs his hand through his dark hair. "You don't need to _do_ anything to be right for me, Ro. You just are."

She smiles again, less hesitantly this time, and kisses him back.


End file.
